Amelia Grayson
| years = | first = June 21, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = Amelia Fox Amelia Ingram Amelia Jerome (1991–94) Amelia Ashton | birthname = Amelia Kane | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * * }} | employer = Fox Creations | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Gary Fox (1979–81) Razor Jerome (1983–94) Peter Ingram (1984) Nicholas Grayson (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | romances = Tom Barnes Miles Cooper Oliver Hayes | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Fox | adoptivefather = Paul Kane | adoptivemother = Cynthia Kane | stepfather = Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Quentin Spencer (2005–07) Dan Ingram (2009–13) | stepmother = Valerie Grayson (1998–99) Cassie Howard (2009–12) | brothers = Elijah D'Angelo | sisters = | halfbrothers = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo Xavier Fox | halfsisters = Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour | sons = Sterling Fox III Adonis Grayson | daughters = Emily Fox Brandy Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Terence Grayson Dorian Grayson | stepdaughters = Nikki Mitchell Zoe Grayson | grandsons = Sterling Fox IV Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | granddaughters = Leela Grayson | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = Grant Cooper, Jr. Sage D'Angelo Rocky D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Brandon Cooper Marcus Fox | nieces = Katie Fox | cousins = | relatives = }} Amelia Evelyn Grayson ( Kane) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Amelia, then an 18 year old receptionist returns to town in June 1977 having completed her freshman year in college. Most of Amelia's stories have revolved around her feud with fashion mogul Katheryn Fox. The rivalry is ignited by the revelation that Katheryn's husband Sterling Fox II raped the teenage Amelia and impregnated her with Sterling "Stone" Fox III. After Amelia kills Sterling II during a severe psychotic break, the two women battle off and on over the years over control of Fox Creations and custody of Amelia's son. In the meantime, Amelia's undying love for Nicholas Grayson causes quite a lot of trouble for her. Amelia and Nick are presumably married from 1983 to 1984 until his presumed death but it is later revealed that Amelia had actually married Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome who was working for the Grayson family's rival, Dante D'Angelo. Nick and Amelia are set to marry in 1987 but she is presumed dead. Amelia returns in 1991, along with Razor and she forges a bond on with Stone but he is killed in a car accident the following year. As Amelia rekindles her romance with Nick, a 1994 plot twist reveals that she is actually Dante and Katheryn's illegitimate daughter, something Amelia is not made aware of until 1996, and she forces Dante to keep quiet. Nick and Amelia finally marry in 2001 but the marriage crumbles when Nick discovers that she lied about having his son Adonis "Donnie" Zane 20 years prior. Amelia finally claims Katheryn as her mother when Kay suffers a stroke in May 2003. By the time of their deaths in 2012 and 2013, Amelia has made peace with Dante and Katheryn. Storylines 1970s College freshman, Amelia Kane returns to Jericho City in 1977 to attend her father Paul's funeral. Worried about her mother Cynthia, Amelia decides to stay in town and gets a receptionist job at the local salon. However, Amelia gets fired after a confrontation with a snobby client Shelby Grayson. Shelby's husband Nick befriends Amelia and helps her get a job interview with Cynthia's boss, fashion designer Katheryn Fox. Upon discovering that Amelia is Cynthia's daughter, Kay hires Amelia on the spot despite her husband Sterling II's reservations. Amelia bonds with their son Sterling III. Sterling II's assistant Tom Barnes takes an interest in Amelia but she rejects him because he is married. Later, Nick gets drunk and kisses Amelia upon discovering that Shelby got pregnant on purpose to get away from her parents. At Cynthia's encouragement, Amelia convinces Nick to focus on his marriage for the sake of his unborn twins. Amelia accompanies Sterling and Kay on a business trip to Las Vegas and and after a night of drinking, she and Tom sleep together. However, upon their return, Tom's estranged wife Vicki Grayson wants to reconcile and they keep quiet about their tryst. Sterling offers Amelia a modeling contract and she is set to sign until she discovers, thanks to Nick, that she would be signing away her shares of Fox Creations — which is a surprise to her. Cynthia reveals that Sterling II had given the shares to Paul years ago and she decides to keep them. When Amelia visits Nick and the twins Terence and Nikki only for the girl to be kidnapped soon after. Shelby blames Amelia but Nick's father Terry quickly comes clean about one of his enemies being behind the kidnapping. Amelia is blindsided when news of the affair with Tom leaks in the press and Nick is furious. In 1978, Amelia is shocked when Nick suddenly ask her out on a date. She rejects him and reminds him of his marriage. Nick reveals that he and Shelby have agreed to an open marriage in which they co-parent to raise their twins, but they can see other people. Though Amelia says she isn't interested, she can't shake the feeling that she and Nick could be more than just friends. As she settles into her new career, Amelia takes a liking to Sterling's new assistant Gary Crane. Amelia confides in Gary about Nick's proposition and she is surprised when Gary encourages her to follow her heart while Cynthia orders her to keep her distance. Amelia and Nick go forward with their secret relationship while Cynthia sets her up on a blind date with Gary. Amelia is shocked when she discovers that Gary is actually Sterling II's illegitimate son and accuses Gary of trying to seduce her on behalf of the Fox family and he admits it was initially why he took an interest in her but he had no idea about his paternity. Amelia splits up with him and convinces Nick to divorce Shelby so they can be together. However, after a pregnancy scare where she doesn't know who the father of her child is, Amelia changes her mind and breaks it off with Nick just before he divorces Shelby. Amelia convinces Gary to work with her to take down Sterling for his schemes. Amelia and Gary announce that they are dating which makes Cynthia ecstatic. Amelia then tricks Sterling and Kay's son Elijah Amelia and Gary marry in March 1979 and then execute a hostile takeover of Fox Creations. Their reign is short lived as they are forced to rehire Katheryn to help them finalize a major deal with "Fresh Faces" modeling agency. Later that year, Amelia learns she is pregnant and Gary wants her to step away from the company fearing the stress of her war with the Fox family will cause. 1980s In 1980, Cynthia and Kay's mother Jennifer help Amelia deliver her daughter in February 1980 when they get trapped at Fox headquarters during a blizzard. Gary and Amelia name the girl Emily after his late mother. Katheryn convinces the new parents to appear in Sterling's campaign commercial with baby Emily. The peaceful coexistence is short lived due to Amelia going off the rails after she finds Emily dead in her crib. Gary wants to have her committed but Cynthia believes she just needs rest but Amelia skips town soon after. In August 1980, a deranged Amelia stabs Sterling to death having discovering that he raped her at 13 and got her pregnant with Stone thanks to a letter from her late father. Amelia is arrested, but sent to a mental hospital shortly after thanks to Gary. Recently divorced from Gary, Amelia returns to town in 1981 and she makes plans to claim her son but Cynthia reveals that Katheryn has shipped the boy off to boarding school. Though reluctant to work for Katheryn, Amelia takes a modeling gig at Fox and enjoys the male attention she gets. Just before Christmas, Nick returns and announces that Shelby he and Shelby are divorced. They rekindle their romance and announce their engagement soon after. However, their happy day is destroyed when Nick is arrested for Shelby's murder. Amelia is distraught when Nick is sentenced to death and claims to have never loved her. Nick is exonerated when Shelby is revealed to be alive, and Amelia is further devastated when Nick wants to reconcile with his wife. Shelby ultimately divorces Nick realizing he still loves Amelia. Nick and Amelia are happily married in early 1983. After their honeymoon, Nick learns he has another daughter, Zoe and the girl moves in with the newlyweds. Next, Amelia and Nick battle Shelby and her new husband Tony D'Angelo for custody of the twins. In the midst of the trial, Amelia learns Shelby is pregnant but she wants to keep quiet until after the custody case. Amelia is destroyed by Cynthia's sudden death after a secret battle with heart disease. When the judge grants Shelby sole custody, Amelia overhears Tony and Shelby discussing how they intimidated the judge. Amelia confronts Shelby about her schemes and Shelby falls down the stairs and suffers a miscarriage. An irate Nick dumps Amelia for a newly divorced Shelby and accuses her of being a danger to his children. Amelia learns that Katheryn convinced Nick to leave her and Amelia in turn tricks Terry into giving control of his shares in Fox Creations and fires Katheryn. She threatens to bankrupt the company unless Kay grants her access to Stone but Kay calls her bluff. Amelia supports Nick when he is framed for several murders, while Shelby abandons him believing he he has killed her best friend and former in-law Felicity Delatour. Despite her unwavering support, Nick escapes prison and goes on the run with Shelby. When a relative of one of the victims tries to attack Amelia at a press conference, she is placed under police protection. In 1984 Amelia is shocked when Katheryn elopes with Terry and fears she is coming after the company. To convince everyone that she believes in Nick's guilt, Amelia stages an affair with attorney Peter Ingram and they "marry" in April 1984. After Terry's shocking death, Amelia is left at Kay's mercy when she takes back control of the company. After Nick and Shelby split, Amelia rejects his romantic advances and announces plans to divorce him. Despite her rejection, Nick refuses to give up on Amelia. Amelia is ecstatic when Terry is revealed to be alive allowing her to regain control of the company. However, her happiness is short lived due to Nick being killed in a car accident a month later. Amelia reluctantly teams up with Katheryn to organize the company's first big fashion show. In 1985, when crime lord Dante D'Angelo taunts the Graysons about Nick's death, a distraught Amelia shoots him as the building goes up in flames. Fortunately for Amelia, Dante's are destroyed in the fire and Amelia avoids prosecution. Meanwhile, Amelia begs Katheryn to let her see Sterling III but Kay still refuses, despite having been reunited with her own long lost son Channing Cooper, Jr. In the summer, Amelia catches the eye of C.C. Cooper's playboy son Miles Cooper. Meanwhile, Amelia discovers she is being followed by the mysterious Emma Donovan. Amelia follows Emma into an abandoned house where she is attacked by a man covered in bandages. He ties Amelia to a chair just as Emma arrives. Emma reveals that Razor is just scared having been held captive for the past five years. Razor admits he didn't kill Amelia because of her eyes. In 1986, Amelia is shocked when Razor removes his bandages and looks identical Nick. Terry then claims the many is actually Nick's long lost twin. Unable to cope with seeing "Nick" alive, Amelia has a drunken fling with Miles. When Razor marries Emma on Valentine's Day, Amelia tells Jennifer that it feels like losing Nick all over again. Knowing she needs to move on with her life, Amelia accepts Miles's unexpected marriage proposal. Meanwhile, Terry does some digging into Razor's past only to learn that he disappeared in 1980. Meanwhile Amelia and Zoe's mom Lorie Pope agree that there is something extremely familiar about Nick's twin aside from his looks while Shelby insist that Nick is really dead. Zoe orders a paternity test for Zoe which confirms that Razor is really Nick after all. Nick has started regaining his memories but he still doesn't remember Amelia. Katheryn and Amelia decide to shoot their next big fashion campaign at sea on a cruise ship. Miles convinces Amelia that they should marry at sea. The night before the wedding, they are shipwrecked and Amelia rescues Nick when he is knocked unconscious and falls overboard and they end up stranded on a tropical island where they are taken in by some natives. Amelia is shocked when Nick awakens and suddenly professes his love for her -- all of his memories are back. Nick and Amelia are married in a tribal ceremony on August 22, 1986, and they make love. Hours later, a search party lands on the island to rescue them and they are reunited with their loved ones. A furious Miles breaks it off with Amelia while Emma files for divorce from Nick. Nick surprises Amelia with an engagement ring on her birthday and Amelia starts wedding planning. Just as the couple is finally about to marry on April 24, 1987, Amelia is killed in a hotel fire. 1990s Amelia returns in 1991 when she crashes Nick vowel renewal to Kelly Cooper and Razor soon follows. It is later revealed that Dante D'Angelo orchestrated switching the brothers. Meanwhile, Amelia struggles to tell Stone that she is his mother as she fears Katheryn has successfully poisoned the boy against her. Instead Amelia ingratiates herself to Stone by supporting his every decision, from his engagement to Carmen Santos or his marriage to Tina Webster which Katheryn hates. Unfortunately, Stone is killed in 1992 shortly after learning Amelia is his mother and Amelia turns to Nick instead of Razor. To spite Kay, Amelia helps Tina gain sole custody of Stone's son, Sterling IV as long as she has unlimited access to her grandson. In 1993, Nick and Amelia give into temptation and have an affair. Amelia gives birth to daughter Brandy later that year but the teenage Nikki abandons the baby in a park shortly after birth. A paternity test confirms Razor is the girl's father after all. In 1994, Amelia is furious to learn that Razor was in on the plot for Dante to steal Nick's life all those years ago. Razor divorces Amelia and skips town after two failed attempts to kill Dante. Nick, Amelia and Dante return just in time to attend Jennifer's memorial service. Meanwhile, Nick and Amelia's closeness makes Nick's young girlfriend and Dante's foster daughter Abi Rayburn insanely jealous. Dante tries to ingratiate himself to Amelia and she assumes it is to keep her away from Nick. Amelia hooks up with Oliver Hayes at the annual Halloween Party and they soon start dating. Soon after, Amelia begins experiencing several blackouts but she keeps them secret. In 1995, Dante kidnaps Amelia claiming he wants to help her but she calls the cops. Meanwhile, Amelia struggles to fight her feelings for Nick and they sleep together. After Dante gets released, he comes after Amelia again and she pushes him out of a window. However, Amelia doesn't remember the confrontation and immediately checks herself into a mental hospital where it is revealed she's been dealing with multiple personality disorder triggered when Dante secretly hypnotized her. During her stay, one of the alters throws themselves down the stairs leading to Amelia suffering a miscarriage -- though she doesn't tell Oliver he isn't the child's father.Upon her release, Amelia agrees to help the amnesiac Dante recover. In the meantime, Katheryn gives Amelia a letter from her late mother which reveals that Amelia is adopted. Amelia confides in Dante who agrees to help her find her parents. Meanwhile, Oliver does some digging and finds Amelia's original birth certificate which reveals that Dante is her biological father. In December 1995, Amelia is arrested for Tony's murder and sentenced to death. In 1996, as Amelia awaits her execution Dante visits her to confess that he had known about Amelia's paternity before his accident and was afraid to tell her. Dante claims his affair with Cynthia was very brief when it actuality -- it never happened. Hours before her execution, Amelia is shocked when Dante confesses that Katheryn is her biological mother. Amelia is exonerated when Cassie Howard (aka the Woman in white) presents Tony's diary which reveals that he framed Amelia. When Amelia accidentally reveals that Nick fathered her baby, Oliver dumps her. Though Amelia wants to reunite with Nick, she is deterred upon discovering that Abi is pregnant with his baby. Meanwhile, a vengeful Kelly kidnaps Amelia forcing Nick to come to her rescue. Kelly ends up dead and Abi suffers a miscarriage. Nick and Amelia finally reunite on Halloween. The two are set to marry in 1997 when a presumed dead Razor crashes the wedding. 2000s * September 11, 2001: Nick and Amelia married. * 2002: In the summer, Amelia is led to believe she is the mother of 13 year old twins Rex and Bailey born during her time in captivity. However, it is quickly revealed that Amelia was only their surrogate. Later, Amelia becomes intrigued by former ex-con Donnie Zane when she discovers his talent for piano. Amelia later helps him land a job as Nick's personal bodyguard. In 2003, her brother "Tony" taunts Amelia about still hiding her connection to Kay. Amelia warns that she and Katheryn will never be anymore then bitter enemies. Upon discovering Tina's plans to leave town with Storm, Amelia sets her up on several blind dates. Meanwhile, a bitter "Tony" sets out to cause trouble when he leaks the information about Amelia and Katheryn's connection to the press in May. Amelia is horrified when a news reporter confronts Katheryn during a television interview leading to Kay collapsing from a stroke. Donnie warns Amelia that life is too short to continue holding a grudge and to be with her mother while she still can. Amelia agrees to help her twin brother, Elijah with their mother's recovery which upsets Whitney. * May 19, 2003: Katheryn learns she is Amelia's biological mother; and that Dante and Amelia have known for years. * July 4, 2003: Donnie has Terence arrested for Lorie's murder. * September 2003: André tells Amelia that Donnie is her son. * October 31, 2003: Amelia confesses to a gun wielding Nikki that she and Donnie are brother and sister in front of everyone. * November 2003: Nick throws Amelia out of the house. 2010s Development Creation and background The character is derived from Jessica Antonio -- one of the original characters from the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, Jessica is the illegitimate daughter of mobster Javier Santiago and his evil mistress Kat Antonio, raised by wealthy Venezuelan corporate raider Lawler Antonio. Jessica falls in love with Nik Walker, her father's arch nemesis and the widow of her half-sister Melanie. Their romance is plagued by Nik's marriage and the blood feud between their families. Jessica as a character was conceived a tragic heroine -- in every sense of the word. From her forbidden love for Nik, to her son Lloyd's near death that forces her to reveal that Nik is the boy's father; a revelation that leads to her ex-husband Tony Valderama's killing spree and eventual incarceration. She struggles to live up to the perfection that was her late sister. The character was completely overhauled -- though she displays heroic qualities, she is far from a heroine. Currently scripted as the illegitimate daughter of Katheryn Fox and international crime lord Dante D'Angelo born on September 29, 1958 -- Amelia is adopted and raised as the child of Paul Kane and wife Cynthia in Philadelphia. Paul had previously worked as the Fox estate manager while Cynthia served as the housekeeper. The only components of the character's backstory that has remained consistent throughout major rewrites are her star-crossed romance with Nicholas Grayson, her lineage (i.e. her biological parents) and her feud with Katheryn. As a child, Amelia often visits the big mansion sitting on the hill and is mesmerized by Katheryn and her husband Sterling's luxurious lifestyle. She even hopes to one day follow in Katheryn's footsteps and work in the fashion industry. In the spring of 1972, Amelia is suddenly shipped off to boarding school. In 1977, Paul is killed in an accident which prompts Amelia's introduction. The character is inspired by several female soap characters; most significantly of from and a bit of 's . Alternate personalities * Camellia Smith : Cornelia initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Cornelia is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Cornelia was created when Amelia was 12 to help Amelia deal with her rape. Cornelia secretly emerges in 1982 and has sex with an imprisoned Nick and conceives Donnie. * Andy: An 11 year old male alter, Andy embodies Amelia's anger and rage at her abuse and her family's willingness to cover it up. Andy acts out in violence to protect Princess, Amelia's most fragile alter. * Mona Lloyd: Mona is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who takes over when Amelia tries to face her childhood trauma. She is named after Amelia's adoptive mother -- Meredith. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs; Mona is also responsible for for giving away Donnie at birth. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 6 and 14) who constantly relives the trauma of the car accident the left Harper paralyzed and the sexual abuse from Sterling Fox II and giving birth to his child at 14. *'Lia Kane': Lia (aged 22) emerged on December 23, 1994 after weeks of hypnosis from Dante. It is established that Lia was the alter that killed Sterling Fox II in the summer of 1980. Lia goes on a rampage and nearly kills Dante D'Angelo when she pushes him out of a window. She also tries to burn down the Fox Estate, nearly killing her grandson Storm. *'Sterling Fox': This personality is a reflective image of Amelia's abuser Sterling Fox II. This alter has only emerged two or three times but one the last time he took over in 1993, he convinces a pregnant Amelia to attempt suicide by cutting her own wrists to "expel" Sterling from her body. References External Links Category:1958 births Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Illegitimate children